A web application is a client-server application in which a client (i.e., user interface) runs in a web browser. It is advantageous if the web application supports multiple country language versions as the demand for such web applications has increased throughout the world. Thereby, the surge of growth in Internet usage across the world has created the need for multilingual web applications.
For web applications to be effectively used in multiple countries, the development of the web applications requires translation. Translation of web applications to different languages may use several techniques. One of the techniques may involve managing the translation process by human translators. The process of having an application translated into another language by human translators may be tedious such as providing an export of text from the web application in human-readable form for translation to the translation service. Further, the context of the text to be translated is communicated to translating agents working for a translation service and the translated text is imported into the original application once the translation is completed. Also, multiple versions of the web application are distributed and maintained to provide the web application in multiple languages. Another technique may include re-architecting the existing website backend technology to accommodate multiple languages, which may be complex.
Yet another technique involves machine translation, which is often error prone, particularly where the text to be translated has a minimal context (e.g., brief sentence construction). Additionally, machine translations may often have trouble with abbreviations, acronyms, diminutives, colloquial words/phrases, proper nouns, and/or common nouns.